


as the waters rise a little higher

by DumbTeenBoy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbTeenBoy/pseuds/DumbTeenBoy
Summary: Whizzer thinks love is a lot like chessthis is a vent fic. nothin to see here except lower cases, shitty metaphors and probably a few spelling mistakes
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & Marvin
Kudos: 5





	as the waters rise a little higher

Whizzer Brown thinks love is a lot like chess.  
theres so many factors to consider.  
rules, both written and unspoken.

people always expect you to know the unspoken ones.

how would he know you don't move the same piece twice, how would he know to open with a centre pawn?

how would he know how to deal with falling in love with a man who's still trying to fit into his tight knit family?

love wasn't something whizzer ever saw himself falling prey to. sure he wanted it, like he wanted a new car and expensive clothes, but he kept that to himself.

but no one told him it would hurt this much.

he doesn't want it anymore. Love is a bad word, a taboo. love should be kept in the dark corners of the world, where it couldn't hurt anyone else. love got people like him with broken bones and bruised hearts.

he always thought love was this big, monumentous thing.  
its devastating to realise thats not the case.

if it was one big thing, he could hide it. hang a tarp around its corners and avert peoples eyes when they ask unwanted questions.  
but love was everywhere.  
love was in cheap ties and coffee mugs. love stood in the doorway, drenched from the rain all because it wanted to see you. there was so much love he's drowning in it, he's left, scared and kicking, trying so desperately to reach the surface that never comes.

whizzers used to the feeling of drowning. sorrows dancing along the lapping surface of shame and fear like moonbeams kissing the sea. he thinks he's a dead man when all he sees is inky black and all he can hear is the dull silence, emphasising the white noise in his head.

But he tries. He keeps his head up when he can. gets on with his day. To hell with love. love doesn't get him dozens of lovers,  
and it certainly doesn't get him marvin.

To hell with love, he says  
as the waters rise a little higher.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah anyway i wrote this listening to car park by fenne lily


End file.
